


Messiah's Obsession

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Earthian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: Takes place after the OAV ending. Messiah has never stopped loving a certain black haired angel. Now that he has returned, the angelic destroyer is hell bent on keeping him for himself. ShounenA





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

            Kagetsuya stood on the roof of their apartment building for the umpteenth night in a row. Ever since the whole thing with Messiah, Chihaya just wasn’t the same anymore. It was as if someone had replaced the smaller angel with a look a like.

He acted like Chihaya always did during the day, but whenever they got ready for bed, the black haired angel would continually refuse any contact with the blond. And what angered the blond even more was the fact that poor Chihaya would either have nightmares or call out for the artificial angel in his sleep.

Kagetsuya was p.o’d that he’d lost his partner to a dead homunculus. “Damn you Messiah,” he muttered, “Even in death you still manage to have a hold on him.”

 

*************

 

            Meanwhile, Chihaya tossed and turned, oblivious to the figure on their balcony. The lock on the sliding door unlocked itself and the door slid open. Pushing the drapes aside, a dark green haired man with black wings crept into the bedroom.

            “Messiah,” the slumbering angel murmured, startling the intruder. Had he somehow sensed him? Looking over at the boy on the bed, the artificial angel relaxed when Chihaya made no other sound or movement.

            “My Chihaya,” he whispered, smoothing the black locks from the paler face. He smirked at how easy it had been. The other blond angel, who he had come to hate with a passion, was nowhere in sight. Chihaya was finally going to be his and his alone.

            Grabbing the clothes Chihaya had lain out for the next day, Messiah placed them on top of the slumbering angel then gingerly picked up the smaller one, drawing him close. The dark angel smirked again as he made his way to the balcony with his precious cargo. Once he made sure the sleeping angel wouldn’t wake and he relocked the door, he spread his wings and took off into the night.

 

*************

 

            Chihaya groaned, his back hurting from the hard surface he was lying on. “Kagetsuya?” he called, shivering from the chilly air. Blinking sleepily, he looked around and saw he was no longer in their apartment.

            He had been lying on the altar in the church where Messiah had first taken him. “H-How’d I get here? Did I sleepwalk again?”

            “You must be cold,” said a voice he thought he’d never hear again. Whipping his head toward the voice, he gasped, recognizing the green haired man before him.

            “M-Messiah?! A-Am I dreaming?!”

            The artificial angel chuckled, wrapping a stolen blanket around the smaller. “No dream, koi,” he purred against one delicate ear. He frowned at the wince and sudden stiffening at his touch.

            “P-Please d-don’t hurt me,” Chihaya pleaded, remembering how Messiah had viciously torn off his wing, leaving only a tiny stump of black covered bone and a scar whenever he sheathed it back into his body.

            “Shh, little one. I could never hurt you,” soothed Messiah, rubbing idle circles on the trembling angel’s back.

            “B-But, that time… a-at the S-Shop…”

            The green haired homunculus stared at him confusedly. “What are you talking about Chihaya?”

            “Y-You d-don’t remember? Y-You tore off my wing and t-then y-you t-tried to d-destroy the Earth w-with a sat-satellite.”

            Messiah frowned. “The original did that to you?!”

            “O-Original?!” Chihaya asked totally confused now.

            The artificial angel nodded. “I am a clone the doctor had stashed away. It appears that I was to be a part of a line of super soldiers,” he explained. “The Messiah you knew must have known what would happen so he uploaded a copy of his memories into me. I truly am sorry for what he did to you, my angel.”

            “Oh,” replied Chihaya, somewhat relieved that this wasn’t the insane homunculus that had been under the doctor’s control, but he was still unsure of him. “I-I’m glad you’re alright now, Messiah. I’ve missed you so much.”

            “As have I, Chihaya.” He then prevented any further conversation by placing his lips on the smaller angel’s. Chihaya tried to pull away, but Messiah turned out to be the stronger one and held onto him with a fierce grip. “My Chihaya,” he growled before biting into the angel’s neck just enough to leave a mark. “Mine!” The poor angel couldn’t hold back the moan as his captor suckled on the bruised area, making the mark larger.

            Messiah inwardly smirked at the noise. He placed his hand at the back of Chihaya’s neck as he invaded the angel’s mouth again, silently crowing at the muffled moans. One fingernail elongated and turned into a syringe type needle. The smaller angel flinched at the sudden sharp pain at his nape, but Messiah’s wandering hand and skilled mouth prevented him from learning what it was.

            The green haired angel removed the fingernail, satisfied when the angel in his arms slumped forward, unconscious. “Soon my little one. Soon,” he crooned, stroking the velvety soft black hair. The nanites he had just injected would make sure Chihaya would forget all about a certain blond as well completely loyal to him and only him.

            “I’m sorry, Chihaya,” he whispered, “It’s for the best, my love.” He then gathered the sleeping angel into his arms and left the church in search of a better hiding place.

 

*************

 

            To say that Kagetsuya was angry was an understatement. The blond angel was beyond p.o.’d. Something had happened to Chihaya and he was beside himself with worry. True Chihaya had often taken to wandering the streets at night due to the nightmares, but he always somehow made it home safely within a few hours. This time the smaller one hadn’t come back, at least that was what he thought, since he wasn’t awake to see him return if he did.

It wasn’t like the smaller angel to leave without telling him. He’d always leave some sort of note if he left the apartment before his blond lover woke up. There had been no note this time. No sign of any kind. And what worried him the most was that there was no sign of a struggle or break in. He just couldn’t shake the ill feeling he had since last night.

 

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

            Chihaya moaned, causing the dozing green haired man to jump awake. He dashed over to the bed and carefully helped the now awake angel to sit up. “How are you feeling, koi?” he asked, brushing away a few stray locks.

            “M-Messiah,” he groaned, hissing slightly at the pain he felt all over his body. “W-Why does everything hurt?”

            The homunculus frowned, feeling a bit guilty for doing what he did the night before. “I’m sorry, my angel,” he said kissing they boy’s forehead. “I let that *bleep* get to you.”

            “W-What do you mean?” Chihaya stared at the dark angel in confusion. He tried to think of who Messiah had meant, but his head throbbed even worse if he did. All he could remember was blond hair and then waking in Messiah’s arms.

            The green haired homunculus looked at him sadly. “You don’t remember?” he asked. Chihaya shook his head, the pain too much for him to speak. Messiah sighed. “What do you remember, koi?”

            Before he could answer, the smaller angel cried out at the sudden flare up of pain at his back and clutched at the taller one’s shirt. Messiah immediately wrapped his arms around him and began to rub circles around his back, careful to go easy on the area where his original self had torn off the beautiful black wing. ‘So my nanites have decided to repair that have they?’ he mused, feeling the scar had begun to heal. ‘That should make him like me even more then.’ A smug smirk appeared on his face as he thought of the look on Chihaya’s face when he learned about his newly re-grown wing.

            “I r-remember…” the smaller angel began when the pain had subsided enough for him to talk. He furrowed his brows, trying his best to remember anything without causing another throbbing headache. “B-Blond hair?” he winced at the throbbing pain in his head again. Messiah frowned, which Chihaya missed since he had buried his head in the taller one’s chest again.

            “That’s the one who took you from the Doctor and me,” he said, still rubbing the poor angel’s back. “What else can you remember?”

            “H-Hurts,” he moaned, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

            “I know my angel, but it’s important that you try. Will you do that, for me?”

            “I-I’ll try,” he said sniffling. Messiah smiled gently and wiped away the glimmering tears.

            “Do you remember who made you?” the green haired homunculus prodded, steering the smaller one’s thoughts away from what he knew would hurt him if he tried to remember the other angel again.

            Chihaya frowned and furrowed his brows again. He didn’t remember ever being ‘made’ but as he concentrated on his green haired companion, images of a large building or was it a mansion, came to his mind. “Were we… were we in a big house?” he asked, images of seeing Messiah behind a glass wall or was it a door?

            “That’s right,” Messiah said, smiling. “We lived at the Shop. Go on, Chihaya.”

            The smaller angel was silent for several minutes, obviously trying to remember anything else. “There was a man,” he said, frowning, “He wore sunglasses?”

            “The Doctor,” the green haired man muttered in disgust.

            “Messiah, I don’t think I like him,” Chihaya whispered fearfully.

            “I don’t either, koi. He was a horrible man. He wanted to take you from me.”

            “B-But I thought you said t-the one with…” He winced at the sharp pain in his head.

            “Shh. Easy little one. They both wanted you,” he explained, making the smaller one lie back down. “But you’re safe with me now.” He covered him with the blankets once more before leaning down to kiss his forehead. “Get some rest, Chihaya.”

            “I-It hurts, Messiah,” the smaller angel moaned.

            “I know. I am truly sorry, but it’s the only way I could stop the poison,” he said placing a damp cloth on Chihaya’s forehead.

            “P-Poison?!” he stammered, struggling to sit up, making the cloth fall to the side and onto the floor.

            The green haired homunculus frowned, gently pushing him back onto the bed. “It was the Doctor,” he spat angrily, making his smaller lover to cringe away in fear. Messiah smiled sadly at him. “I’m sorry for frightening you, koi. It’s just that I hate that man so much.” He picked up the cloth, but put it aside instead of back on the angel’s head.

            “I-If he made me, w-why try to poison me?” Chihaya asked, confused.

            “Go to sleep, Chihaya,” Messiah said, firmly.

            “Messiah, tell me!” the smaller one pleaded.

            Seeing that Chihaya wouldn’t listen, the green haired homunculus sighed, then began explaining. “The Doctor made you to be a weapon of some kind,” he said, frowning, a tiny pang of guilt pulling at his heart for the lies he was about to tell. “But he wasn’t satisfied for some reason, maybe it was because you’re so kind and gentle.” The smaller angel blushed profusely at his taller lover’s compliment, but kept quiet, wanting him to go on.

            “So he made me. You were wandering around the Shop and came across my cell. That is how we met. We soon became very good friends. That sick *bleep* of a creator of ours didn’t like that. He thought that the prototype – you – would corrupt me somehow so he handed you over to a client of the Shop’s.”

            “The blond haired man?” he asked wincing again, though the pain in his mind wasn’t as bad as before.

            Messiah nodded grimly. “He is the one who I saved you from. It hurt me when I saw that you didn’t remember me then. The Doctor must have done something to wipe your memory for you were all over that man! I could smell him on you!” Chihaya eeped when the taller green haired angel slammed his hand down on the mattress. He backed away as far as he could, if he could have gone through the headboard, he probably would have.

            The green haired angel immediately cursed himself for scaring his little one yet again. “Oh Chihaya!” he cried, pulling the smaller angel into his arms and began to gently rock him back and forth. “It’s ok, I’m sorry, my love. I’m not angry with you. It’s their fault for causing you to forget.” He continued to rock him, making nonsense noises in an attempt to calm the now very frightened Chihaya.

            It took several more minutes before the black haired angel was able to pay attention to the rest of his lover’s tale. “I took you from that man and ran away with you. For a while we were happy. But it wasn’t meant to last. Somehow the Doctor had found where we were hiding and managed to capture us. I escaped and went searching for you. However, I found you too late.” He then bowed his head.

            “T-The poison?” Chihaya asked, guessing at what Messiah had meant.

            Nodding, the green haired homunculus continued. “That *bleep* had just injected a very potent toxin into you when I found you. He was laughing, saying that I was a baka (idiot) to get all worked up over a failure like you and that it was better that he get rid of you as soon as possible.” He looked away, not wanting to scare Chihaya with the look of pure rage that he was certain he had on his face. “I was so mad. So mad that…”

            “Y-You killed him,” the smaller angel finished for him.

            “I killed him,” Messiah confirmed. “I killed him because I wanted us to be free. I did it for you Chihaya. My angel.” He nervously reached out to cup his cheek but thought otherwise and attempted to draw his hand away.

            He was startled when Chihaya smiled at him and pulled his hand back and placed it on his cheek. “Thank you,” he beamed, tears of love pouring from his amethyst eyes.

            The green haired homunculus smiled, all feelings of guilt or remorse was pushed to the farthest reaches of his heart at the smaller angel’s smiling face, especially since it was directed at him and only him. “Get some rest now, little one,” he said, chuckling slightly at Chihaya’s rather loud yawn, “I’ve tired you out.”

            “B-But what about the poison?” Chihaya asked again, concerned that it might have been deadly.

            Messiah continued to smile at him. “It’s alright, koi. I gave you the antidote, that’s why your body is hurting so much right now.”

            “Oh,” he replied, relieved that he wasn’t going to die. “Thank you Messiah!” He then shocked the taller angel by lunging forward and glomping him.

            Smirking to himself, the green haired homunculus reveled in the victory he was sure he’d won over his blond rival. The nanites had done their job and Chihaya had always been rather gullible – always eager to believe whatever anyone told him. “You must rest,” he chided again, pushing him back down yet again.

            Chihaya yawned again, rather cutely Messiah thought, but still refused to listen. He looked at the green haired man, silently begging him. “What is it you want, little one?” he asked, teasingly, knowing full well what his smaller love wanted.

            “S-Stay with me?” he asked, shyly.

            “Of course.” Messiah then gingerly moved the smaller one aside so he would have room. Chihaya blushed profusely, but let the taller dark angel slide into the bed beside him. Once he made sure they were sufficiently covered, Messiah wrapped his arms around the smaller angel. Chihaya let out a contented sigh and snuggled against his chest, wrapping his arms around him as well. Within minutes, the smaller one was fast asleep.

            “I win, Kagebaka,” the green haired homunculus whispered, “Chihaya’s mine now. And nothing will ever tear us apart!” he vowed, tightening his grip on the slumbering angel. The smaller one frowned and winced slightly in his sleep, causing him to look at him. Kissing him in apology, Messiah loosened his hold slightly and smiled when the smile returned on his love’s face. Soon he too was asleep, content for the first time he could remember.

 

 

**********************

 

            Kagetsuya was frantic now that the initial anger had worn off. He’d been searching all over the city and still hadn’t found any sign of his missing partner. He even went so far as to ask the birds for help, but they too hadn’t been able to locate the black winged angel they were so fond of.

            “Where the hell are you Chihaya?!” he shouted, startling a few of the passersby. He continued to walk ignoring the various looks he got from the Earthians. He could care less what they thought of him, what mattered right now was that he find Chihaya and as soon as possible. “Don’t make me ask Michael-sama for help,” he muttered. Going to the head angel for help meant that he had failed in taking care of said angel’s adopted son. And being on the run from the other angels wasn’t exactly helping the situation either. “Damn it!”

            “Kagetsuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!”

            He whirled around half expecting his wayward lover but cringed when a lavender haired girl came barreling into him. “Ugh! Aya!” he said, frowning at the fierce bear hug he found himself in.

            “Everyone’s been looking for you! Just what did  _that_  Chihaya make you do to tick off Michael and Raphael-sama?!”

            “Aya!” chided a sandy haired man coming up to them. “You shouldn’t say things like that when you do know everything. Besides I’m sure it’s just some sort of misunderstanding, right Kagetsuya?”

            “Actually,” the blond began.

            “Hey,” interrupted Aya, “Where’s Chihaya? Isn’t he always hanging all over you?” She looked around but couldn’t see the black haired angel anywhere around.

            “Can we talk somewhere else? I can’t risk the Earthians overhearing us.”

            “Sure, there’s a café nearby,” the sandy blond suggested.

            A few minutes later, the trio was seated comfortably at one of the rear tables where there were fewer people. “So Chihaya’s been missing since last night?” Miyagi, the sandy blond angel asked after having been filled in.

            Aya frowned not liking that they were going to talk about the black angel. “So who cares,” she said coldly. “It’s his fault for always fraternizing with Earthians. Good riddance I say.”

            Kagetsuya glared at her, finding it extremely hard not to punch her there and then. “Aya!” Miyagi scolded, slapping her cheek. The lavender haired angel let out a shriek.

            “H-How could you, Miyagi!” she cried, tears streaming down her now mismatched cheeks.

            “No, Aya,” he said coldly, “How could you say that about Chihaya. Did you forget I’m a plus checker too? What if it was me who went missing?!”

            “B-B-But,” she stammered, still holding her hurt cheek.

            “I’ve had enough of your constant berating of Chihaya. It’s time you grew up and stop acting like a spoiled brat, Aya. It’s obvious Kagetsuya’s made his choice so get over it!” Both minus checkers stared at the normally calm plus checker in complete shock. Never before had Miyagi lost his temper like that. Having to constantly listen to her incessant praises of the other blond hadn’t helped either since she’d never been able to get over his crush on her.

            “I think I’d better leave, you’re making a scene,” Kagetsuya said icily, getting up from his seat. “If you do find him, here’s my number.” He threw down a business card Chihaya had made for him while exploring the city one day.

            “B-But Kagetsuya!” Aya called, starting to get up as well.

            Miyagi grabbed her arm. “Let him go, Aya. Can’t you see he’s worried about Chihaya?”

            “B-But,” she tried again, not wanting to lose sight of her crush.

            “Forget him!” Miyagi yelled. What happened next surprised them both. The sandy haired angel pulled her to him and planted a fierce kiss on her lips. “Can’t you see I love you?!” he said once he let go for breath.

            “M-Miyagi?!” she said, totally flabbergasted, blushing profusely.

            Kagetsuya shook his head, secretly glad that the blond plus checker had finally gotten the courage to confess his feelings. He left enough money for his share of the food they had ordered and left the two to settle things between them.

 

 

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

            “Chihaya, let me see your wings,” the green haired angel said after helping the smaller one to bathe since he still was in pain, though it wasn’t as bad as before.

            “Ok, but why?” he asked. True, his back was sore but there were no bandages on it so it couldn’t have been that bad.

            “I just want to make sure they were hurt during the escape,” Messiah explained.

            Chihaya nodded and closed his eyes as he began to concentrate. Within moments, his black hair grew till it reached the middle of his back. He grimaced slightly as he felt his skin stretched and finally pushed away to allow the black wings to come out.

            Messiah smiled in relief as he watched not one, but  _two_  wings appear. The nanites had indeed repaired and re-grown his missing wing. Walking behind him, he inspected the new wing for any imperfection. Seeing none, he gingerly ran his hands over it, reveling in the downy softness of the glossy raven feathers.

            The smaller angel hissed a bit as he ran his hands over the bone connecting to his back. “Does it hurt?” the taller homunculus asked, concerned.

            “A-A little,” replied Chihaya, “But it’s not that bad, just sore, like I hadn’t been using it for a long time.”

            Messiah made an ‘hmm’ sound before going back to inspecting the wing. “Can you try moving it for me?” Chihaya nodded and flexed it a bit, wincing. “It’ll be ok, you just have to take it easy, koi.” Chihaya blushed, he never really did get used to being called someone’s koi. The smaller angel started to retract his wings when the green haired man stopped him. “Don’t put them away just yet,” he said, running his fingers through the feathers of the uninjured one. “Let me try something. It should help with that pain a bit.”

            “Ok,” the black haired one said, smiling. “Thanks so much Messiah!” He then glomped his taller lover. Messiah looked a bit flustered since this was the second time in one day that the smaller one had acted so affectionate.

            Leading him back to the bed, he gently pushed him toward it. “Lie down, Chihaya.” Blushing again, the dark angel shyly obeyed and lay down, his raven wings draping over the sides. It took all of Messiah’s willpower not to pounce on the angel there and then, so beautiful was the sight of a naked dark haired, dark winged angel lying so trustfully on the bed.

            Grabbing the jar of joint ointment he’d gotten earlier, he hurriedly opened it and scooped up a generous amount. Knowing it’d be cold, Messiah rubbed his hands together, warming the creamy substance. Once he was satisfied, the green haired homunculus applied the ointment to the wing. Chihaya gasped at the odd sensation but soon began to relax as the soreness began to gradually fade.

            “Mmm, Messiah,” he moaned as the taller angel continued to massage the wing. Seeing that his little one was enjoying himself, Messiah decided to move on to the other uninjured wing making Chihaya whimper and moan in pleasure. Within minutes, the smaller one had fallen asleep, a blissful smile on his face.

            Messiah couldn’t help smiling at the scene before him. Placing the jar down again, he carefully pulled the blankets over him as far as he could without disturbing the ebony wings. The green haired man bent down and placed his lips on Chihaya’s forehead. “Sleep well, my little one,” he murmured, overjoyed that he’d be able to fly with him soon.

 

******************

 

            Messiah was worried. Somehow Kagebaka had managed to find them again, and just when they’d finally settled in their new apartment. This wasn’t the first time they’d have to move and he got the feeling that as long as the blond angel was hell bent on getting his little lover back, it wouldn’t be the last either.

            It had been six months since he’d taken the black haired angel from his blond rival and he was really getting tired of having to constantly move. But he couldn’t risk his lover’s safety or sanity should he stay and fight Kagetsuya for him. Even though the nanites he injected had done their job of rearranging Chihaya’s memory, the smaller one would still get headaches whenever he’d starting thinking of that blond nuisance. That led the green haired homunculus to fear for the dark angel’s mind should they actually come face to face.

            He glanced at the door every two minutes, anxious for Chihaya’s safety. The smaller angel had gone for an interview at a local pet store not too far away. He paced back and forth in the living room. Where was he? He wondered. The interview couldn’t have been that long and the shop was only a few blocks away. “If that baka did anything to him, I’ll rip his wings off!” he swore, praying Kagetsuyawasn’t the reason for the delay.

            Not being able to stand it any longer, Messiah grabbed his set of keys and headed to the door. Just as he was about to reach for the knob, he heard a key being put into the lock and someone struggling with something on the other side. Darting out of the way to where he’d be hidden by the door as it swung open, the green haired man watched as the door slowly creaked open.

            “Messiah!” came Chihaya’s voice as he held the door open with one foot and bent down to pick up something the other couldn’t see. “I’m home! I didn’t get the job, they said they needed someone with a bit more experience and didn’t have any one there to train me.” He failed to see his green haired lover behind him as he carefully closed the door, carrying a cardboard box with holes in one hand.

            “Sorry I’m late,” he called again, “I just had to say hello to the animals there especially those poor birds.” Messiah had to stifle a chuckle. He knew how much the angel loved his bird friends. The smaller angel continued moving through the apartment and placed the box down in the living room. “They had these really cute kittens there too. There was one that was all black with green eyes and the other ones were all picking on him.” Messiah frowned, he remembered the angel telling him how the others on Eden always picked on him when they first met. Was he beginning to remember who he really was? “I felt so sorry for him because he was smaller than the others. It reminded me of something, but I don’t know what. Strange isn’t it? Messiah?”

            Chihaya looked around and couldn’t see his taller lover anywhere near the living room, which was odd since the green haired homunculus was usually watching the daily news by now.

            Sensing his lover’s worry, Messiah sighed and walked over to him. “I’m here, Chihaya,” he said startling the smaller dark angel. Chihaya let out a cute ‘eep’ sound and turned around to see his lover standing behind him.

            “I-I’m sorry!” he apologized bowing low upon seeing the taller’s serious expression. “I won’t be late again, it’s that…”

            “He found us,” Messiah said, grimly.

            The smaller angel’s amethyst eyes widened in surprise and fear. “I-I didn’t do anything! I was real careful, I swear!” He was so sure he hadn’t left any clues for their pursuer to find. He even used a different name on anything that required one.

            The green haired man smiled gently, cupping Chihaya’s cheek. “I know, koi. I’m not blaming you.”

            “Does that mean we have to move again?” he glanced over to the box that was now making mewing sounds.

            “Chihaya!” he scolded, “Don’t tell me you brought…”

            “I-I had to!” interrupted the black haired angel. “The other ones were being so mean to him! I-I couldn’t leave him there like that!” he said, sobbing.

            Sighing Messiah, sat down on the couch. “Chihaya, I know how you feel, but we can’t afford to keep a pet right now. Not as long as  _that man_ keeps hounding us!”

            “B-But…” he pleaded, tears shimmering in those amethyst pools.

            The green haired homunculus never could resist those tears. He let out a defeated sigh, “You can keep him, but it’s not going to be easy to just leave now that you have that,” he said pointing to a black head peeking up from the cardboard box.

            “I-I’m really sorry,” Chihaya apologized, feeling immensely guilty for burdening them yet again. “I-I can take him back I guess.”

            Messiah stared at the tiny kitten as it struggled to climb out of the box. It let out a plaintive mewl, looking very much like Chihaya at the moment. “Let’s get a look at you,” he said, carefully lifting the kitten from its cardboard prison. The kitten mewled again, frightened by the sudden action. It squirmed slightly, but calmed once Messiah’s large hands cradled it gently. The kitten licked the taller angel’s cheek as he brought it closer for a good look.

            Smiling at the kitten’s action, Messiah studied it. The kitten was indeed tiny, it was possible that this had been the runt of the litter. He could see a tiny patch of white on the forehead of its otherwise inky black fur. But what drew him the most were the tiny being’s emerald green eyes. The blackness of the fur made them stand out so much more.

            The kitten began swatting at the man’s shoulder length hair, causing the black haired angel to giggle. “I think he likes you, Messiah,” he said stifling another giggle.

            The taller angel couldn’t help smiling. Seeing Chihaya happy like that always made him do that. “I suppose we’d have to stay and fight eventually,” he said putting the kitten on his lap, which started purring as he absentmindedly stroked the tiny creature.

            “F-Fight?!” Chihaya sputtered. He never did like fighting and wasn’t that good at it.

            “He’ll never stop until either we make him or unless he gets you back,” the taller angel said, frowning, not happy about the situation at all. But he was right, they would have to eventually make a stand and now that they had another life to care for, it seemed that it would be now since cats didn’t have wings.

            “I-I guess,” he stammered, “But i-isn’t there another way?”

            “Oh Chihaya, if only there was,” he said pulling the smaller angel onto the couch next to him. “But it would eventually come to this, love. I won’t lose you to  _him_ or anyone else.”

            “I-I’m scared, Messiah.”

            Putting the kitten on the couch, the green haired angel pulled Chihaya into a fierce hug. “I know, but I’m here now. I’ll always protect you.”

            Chihaya gratefully laid his head against the taller’s shoulder.

            At that moment the apartment door burst open and a blond man rushed in. “Where is he?!” he demanded.

            Messiah growled, shoving Chihaya behind him. “He isn’t yours anymore!” he yelled. “Leave now and I won’t hurt you.” He narrowed his eyes, spreading his wings which were slowly turning silver.

            “Not without Chihaya,” he said, matching the glare. He wasn’t about to back down after six months of worrying and searching for his wayward lover.

            “Not happening,” spat Messiah. “Take the cat and get out of here,” he whispered to his shaking lover. Chihaya was torn between obeying him and staying to fight by his lover’s side. “Go!” he roared. The black haired angel scooped up the kitten who was now hissing and spitting at the shouting, getting quite a few scratches in the process.

            As he began to run out the living room, the blond angel grabbed onto the angel’s arm. “We’re leaving Chihaya,” he said icily.

            The black haired angel squirmed in the vise like grip. “No!” he screamed, “I won’t go back! Leave me alone!”

            “Snap out of it!” Kagetsuya shouted, shaking him. “You’re  _my_ partner! Can’t you see he’s done something to you?!”

            The smaller angel continued to struggle, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I-I’m staying with Messiah!!!” The kitten he’d been holding onto yowled and spat then began to bite and scratch the taller angel, just as frightened as the nice angel who’d rescued him.

            Unable to stand seeing  _his_ Chihaya being treated so roughly, Messiah lunged at the blond and yanked him away. “You’re hurting him,” he said dangerously calm.

            “Only because of you,” the blond spat.

            That set Messiah off. He knew he was guilty, but he wasn’t about to lose the little one. Not ever, not no how. Letting out a primal scream, the dark haired angel knocked him onto the floor, punching wherever his hands could reach.

            “Chihaya get out of here!” the green haired homunculus ordered, not wanting him to see him like this.

            Shaking horribly, the smaller angel, bit his lip. Knowing he should take the kitten and run, he couldn’t bring himself to obey.

            “Chihaya!” yelled the blond, having rolled over and was now the one on top. “Please!”

            The dark angel stared at the two wrestling on the floor, both desperate to gain dominance. He started to get flashes in his mind of the blond fighting various people. Then suddenly a flash of the man flying alongside him, his long golden hair and pure white wings caressed by the wind.

            Chihaya let out a pained scream and clutched his head with both hands, dropping the kitten, which thankfully landed on its feet and ran off into the apartment in search of somewhere to hide.

            At the smaller angel’s cry, both men stopped their fighting. Messiah, being the closest, ran over to the writhing angel on the floor. “Now look what you’ve done!” he snapped at the blond. “Chihaya!” he pleaded, “It’s ok. I’m here!” He scooped the angel into his arms and began to rock him.

            “H-Head, h-hurts,” the smaller one whimpered.

            “What did you do to him!” Kagetsuya bellowed, frightening the poor angel further. Sapphire eyes bore holes into the homunculus’ head.

            Messiah ignored the blond. His main concern was the damage the other angel’s presence had done to his little one’s mind. “Chihaya,” he begged, “look at me. It’s going to be ok. I’m here.”

            Chihaya continued to writhe and scream in pain as his mind began to fight against the nanites still inside his body. Messiah held onto him tightly more frightened that he’d run than that he’d wind up hurting himself.

            “What the hell’s wrong with him!” Kagetsuya demanded, “Tell me damn it!”

            The green haired angel looked down. He knew it’d be a matter of time before this happened. “The… nanites,” he muttered. “He’s fighting them.”

            “The what?!” He was never one to keep up with Earthian technology. What was the point if it was going to be destroyed in the end had been his philosophy.

            “It’s my fault,” Messiah said still rocking the now comatose angel. Apparently the pain had been so great that poor Chihaya had fainted. “I… I injected nanites into him. It was the only way I’d be able to get him to stay.”

            Kagetsuya was beyond pissed. However, this wasn’t the time for anger. “What did they do?” he asked, not bothering to hide his displeasure.

            “They were programmed to… rearrange his memories. To erase  _you_  from them.”

            “You bastard!” he spat, barely able to stop himself from throwing himself onto the green haired homunculus.

            “There’s no telling what he’ll be like when he wakes up,” Messiah said quietly, “ _If_  he wakes up.”

            “He’d better. For your sake.” Kagetsuya reached to grab the unconscious Chihaya, but Messiah growled and snatched him away.

            “He stays,” the dark angel commanded.

            “The hell he does,” countered Kagetsuya.

            Electricity began crackling along the silver wings. “He  _stays_ ,” Messiah said again in a tone that said ‘I mean business.’ “Like I said there’s no telling how he’ll be. I’ll have to be there to assess the damage to his mind, if there’s any.” Kagetsuya looked absolutely murderous at that. “It’s your fault for not giving up already!” he spat.

            “He’s  _my_ partner!” the blond spat back.

            “Who you treat like dirt,” Messiah retorted, “I remember how you treated him before. You were always so cold toward him. Always ordering him around. Telling him not to waste his time on  _us_ Earthians.”

            Kagetsuya was taken aback at that. Was that how Chihaya saw their relationship before all this started? ‘I’m such a fool,’ he chided himself. ‘I’m going to make it up to him as soon as I get him back home.’

            “Look arguing isn’t going to help any,” Kagetsuya said, backing down slightly.

            The green haired angel nodded agreeing. “Chihaya needs help.” Without another word, the homunculus lovingly carried the smaller angel to their bedroom and carefully laid him on the bed.

 

*******************

 

            Chihaya blinked. He was standing in pitch blackness, not knowing where he was and how he even got there. “H-Hello?” he called, hoping someone would hear him.

            “Chihaya…” came a voice from, well he didn’t know where it came from. It seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere.

            “W-Who are you?” he asked, grateful for having someone to talk to, even if he couldn’t see them. “W-Where are we?”

            “Chihaya…” came another voice, this one a bit colder and rougher – as if it were angry at him for some reason.

            He was about to ask who the new one was, but was soon interrupted by the first one. “Chihaya…” it said again. It seemed to be pleading for something.

            “Chihaya…” the second voice commanded.

            The dark angel bit his lip, trembling. He didn’t know what they wanted of him and the way they kept calling him was beginning to scare him. If only he could see who was calling him.

            As if reading his mind, a figure walked toward him, golden eyes imploring him. “Chihaya…” he pleaded.

            He knew this person. At least he thought he did. “M-Messiah?” he asked.

            The green haired man smiled warmly at him. “Chihaya…” he said again.

            The smaller angel made to walk closer to him, when yet another figure appeared from the darkness. Unlike his first companion, this one was light while Messiah was dark. The cold hard sapphire eyes glowered at him disapprovingly. “Chihaya…” the blond scolded.

            The black haired angel shrank from taller dark one, causing Messiah to frown. Chihaya looked confusedly at the blond for what seemed hours, trying to place those hard sapphires. “K-Ka… getsuya?” he whimpered, finally remembering the blond minus checker.

            “Chihaya…” the blond said, still staring reproachingly at him.

            “Chihaya…” the darker angel pleaded.

            The poor angel was torn. He cared for both of them so much but he knew that his blond partner would never let him not choose between them. They kept calling him, neither giving him any chance to think things through. Chihaya grabbed his ears, desperate to block out the other angels.

            “S-Stop it please!!” he cried as they ceaselessly called his name. “SSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPP!!!” he screamed before blacking out.

 

 

*******************

 

            “STOP!!!!” the black haired angel screamed, jerking awake.

            “Chihaya?!” Kagetsuya cried, rushing to the smaller’s side only to be blocked by the green haired homunculus who had been closer and was now holding the little one. The blond growled but backed off, fearing for his partner’s safety if he should try anything.

            “It’s alright, little one. I’m here,” Messiah said, rubbing soothing patterns on the angel’s back.

            The dark angel whimpered looking back and forth between the two angels. Kagetsuya was taken aback by the fear in his partner’s amethyst eyes whenever he’d look at him. What had Messiah done to him to make Chihaya fear him so much? Or had the smaller plus checker really feared him before this whole mess started?

            “D-Don’t…” Chihaya whimpered, “D-Don’t make me ch-choose!”

            “Choose Chihaya?” Messiah asked, bewildered. What did he mean? Had his mind finally freed itself from the nanites?

            “I-I l-love you b-both,” the black haired angel stammered, trembling.

            Kagetsuya glared at Messiah. It should be  _him_  who was comforting  _his_  partner, not that poor excuse of an Earthian made angel. But he couldn’t make himself move, the fear in poor Chihaya’s eyes holding him in place. “Chihaya,” he said as calmly as he could without sounding angry. “You know you can’t have us both.”

            “B-But, w-why n-not?!” he sobbed, biting his lip.

            “It would never work, koi,” Messiah said, glaring back at the blond. “You know how Kageb – Kagetsuya and I feel about each other.” He sadly stroked the boy’s hair.

            “C-Can’t y-you fi… gure s-something out?” pleaded Chihaya, not wanting to hurt either of his lovers or himself, though he knew they would probably wind up getting hurt anyway. Messiah was right after all. The two taller angels hated each other’s guts just as much as they loved him.

            “Chihaya,” the blond said, kneeling by the bed and placing his hand on his. “Even if we did get along, he’d never be able to stay with us. Not as long as the others are looking for us. He’d be in danger.”

            “I-I don’t care!” he said emphasized, “I-I won’t leave M-Messiah alone again!”

            “Chihaya,” Messiah begged, trying to fight the urge to grab the smaller angel and run off again, “Listen to him.”

            Chihaya continued to sob as he glanced at the two. Why were they doing this to him?! Couldn’t see that it was tearing his heart apart? “N-NO!” he shouted, pouting. “I-I want you both!”

            “Chihaya…” the blond tried again, but the smallest of the three clung even tighter to the green haired homunculus. Sighing he looked at Messiah, silently asking him for help.

            “His mind’s made up,” the taller dark angel said, grimly. Secretly, he was overjoyed that the little one still loved him even after all he had done to him. “I don’t think he’ll ever be able to choose between us. It’ll kill him.”

            Kagetsuya didn’t want to hear that, but he knew his green haired rival was right. Forcing Chihaya to choose between them would kill the little one’s poor aching heart – the one thing he cherished most about the dark haired angel. Sighing, he resigned himself to having to allow the homunculus into his life.

            Placing a hand under Chihaya’s chin and titling his head so they were eye to eye, he ran a thumb along one wet cheek wiping away the tears as best as he could. “Chihaya,” he said, not giving the little one a chance to look away, “Think hard. Is this what you really want?”

            The smaller angel nodded, “I-I can’t leave either of you!” he replied, pleading.

            Kagetsuya looked to his rival. The green haired man nodded, catching the unspoken question in the blond’s sapphire eyes. “I would do anything Chihaya wanted,” he vowed, “Even if it meant I’d never see him again.”

            Kagetsuya sighed, defeated. “So what now?” he asked.

            “C-Can’t w-we all stay together?” Chihaya asked, offering what he thought was the best solution to their problem.

            The blond looked at Messiah again. “If that is what you want, koi,” he said, wiping the rest of the angel’s tears.

            Chihaya nodded. “P-Please?” he sniffled.

            Before either of them could reply, the kitten – who’d been listening to the conversation – leapt onto the smallest angel’s lap and let out a loud meow, voicing his opinion and eyeing the blond suspiciously as if daring him to object.

            Messiah couldn’t help chuckling. “It looks like you’re outnumbered,” he said, petting the black ball of fluff.

            Kagetsuya shook his head. “Just don’t do anything to hurt him,” he said getting up. The kitten glared at him, but kept silent as the other angels were petting and scratching him in places that made him purr loudly. “I’ll be back. I have things to get.”

            Chihaya looked at him, confused at first, but then smiled brilliantly when he realized that his blond partner was moving in. “Thank you Kagetsuya!” he cried rushing to glomp his taller partner. The blond sighed, but smiled. As long as Chihaya was happy nothing else mattered, not even his own happiness.

            “I’ll be back later tonight,” he said again, extricating himself from Chihaya’s hold and then left the apartment.

            “Are you really sure you want to go through with this, little one?” Messiah asked when they were alone.

            Chihaya said nothing, instead the black haired angel chose to express himself by throwing himself at the taller angel and kissing him desperately. Messiah blinked in surprise, but soon returned the fierce kisses.

 

~Owari~


End file.
